I am Perfection (A Dandy Mott Fanfic)
by thewindhatesme
Summary: Crystal begins the freakshow and is spotted by the richboy Dandy Mott. Sooner or later she starts to find out more about him and his behaviour and becomes apart of his life and helps him along...but does it last for long? That is the question...To find out read me!
1. Chapter 1

It's been weeks since Crystal has finally been setting herself to go to the freak show as that's where everyone categorized where she belonged because of what a freak she was.

The cab stopped outside of the largely coloured tents with the grass being a bright vibrant green as the sun beamed down. She peered through the window as she brushed some of her brunette hair out of her face just before stepping out of the cab with a suitcase of hers with her belongings in. Walking up slowly to the entrance as the cab left, she spotted small smoke coming from the other side of tent. Crystal being noisy, she walked towards the smoke as she started to get the scent of some type of meat cooking. Noticing a few people around a bbq, Crystal went over and pressed her lips together as she flicked her eyes down as she heard the voices speaking to her, like it was saying a name. She listened carefully as she finally caught the name and then looked up and realised one of the people who was with the bbq started speaking to her. Crystal titled her head up and smiled as a young man came up towards her. "How can I help you?" He asked her, Crystal avoided his eye contact and looked at his hands...they weren't even hands, they were more like claws. "I'm looking for a job here...here at the show." Crystal said with her calm harmonizing voice as she looked up at the young man. He watched as he smirked and laughed a little as he looked at her up and down with a shake of his head. "I don't see anything freakish about you." He replied back. Crystal simply just smiled and folded her arms. "That's cause you can't see it." She simply stated. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "I'm a medium, I can sense spirit's...even bad ones." She said quietly just as she opened her eyes again. "So like a palm reader then?" He questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. Crystal shook her head and sighed. "I can contact the dead, I can speak to the dead...unlike palm readers can't". Crystal got a smile from the young boy and he nodded. "I think you better come to Elsa then..."He said as he passed Crystal and went the opposite direction. "Names Jimmy Darling by the way." He said as Crystal followed him. "I already knew, the spirits kept speaking you're name." Jimmy turned around with a slight shock on his face. "Wow, so do they talk to you daily?" He asked as he lifted up one of the curtains from one of the tents. "Sometimes, only if they really must." Crystal replied as she looked at him with a small smile and ducked under his arm and went inside the tent. Inside the tent was rather big, with the chairman already set out for the show and the stage already lit up even though it was daylight. Jimmy walked in front of Crystal calling the name "Elsa" out a couple of times. Out of now where a blonde older looking woman came out of one of the curtains, dancing away, closing her eyes softly, as she hummed lightly. Crystal kept her eyes on her, there was something about her that she knew...and then the whispering started again. Elsa came towards Jimmy and Crystal with a rather big smile on her face as she carried to swift to the song that was stuck in her head. Crystal looked to the side and whispered to herself to stop the whispering and talking that she heard to stop and then she calmly looked up at Elsa. "And you are?" Elsa questioned, cocking her eyebrow at Crystal. "Crystal Harmony, I'm a medium...I can talk to spirits." Crystal replied back straight away as she moved her hand to fiddle with the end of her black skirt. "You better not be one of those fake ones like we had before, they are filled with such foolisoness." She shook her head and stared at the ground and then looked back at Crystal and then looked at Jimmy. Crystal's mind froze for one second as the voices we're talking again and her eyes closed, a few seconds later she reopened her eyes and looked at Elsa. "A spirit told me that you like to sing, you want to become big, you want to become a star?" Crystal said as she titled her head a little. Elsa's face lit up with glee as she listened to what Crystal said. "Yes! Yes! That's right!" Elsa looked at Jimmy and nodded and then turned back to Crystal again. "Welcome to the freak show Crystal." Crystal's hazel eyes then lit up as a small smile appeared on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days went past of Crystal being at the freak show, she met everyone there even though she didn't get along with one of them which was Miss Maggie Elsmerlda. Crystal kept sensing something, sensing that there was something rather suspicious about her but half the time she tried to ignore it. Everyone was at the table and it was about half 12 midday, when Elsa came running in with the smile of her face that seemed like good news. "Everyone, we have got a show tonight!" She said as she raised her hands up. Everyone cheered on table and some started to dance and Crystal just simply just smiled. She looked in front of her and spotted Maggie glaring at her like as if Crystal done something wrong. Usually Crystal wasn't the type of girl to pick a fight as she always was able to find peace but she felt the need to say something. "Maggie, I sensing that you and I don't get along, no?" Crystal asked as she fiddled with one of the ends of her brunette hair. Maggie simply snarled and looked away and then looked back at Crystal. "Elsa will find out, she will find out that. you're just simply a fake." Before she could say anymore, Jimmy placed his lobster hand on Maggie as it was a sign for her to stop. Crystal looked at Jimmy as he looked down at Maggie as she got up. She took his lobster claw off her shoulder and looked at Jimmy and shook her head. "If you care about her so much, why don't you go and chase after her then me." She said sourly and walked away off out the tent. Crystal just sat there and didn't have a clue what to say, she didn't understand what she meant by fake? How could she be fake? For all she knows she could be a fake herself.

It was 7 in the afternoon as the sunlight hit down and the lights of the freak show went on. Crystal peered onto the stage and looked at the chairs that was filling up, there wasn't a lot people but that didn't matter to her. The fear of stage fright started to take over and she looked away from the crowd and took a breath and then closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to the sound of a voice speaking go her and she looked to see who it was, it was Bette and Dot. "We was like you when we first joined." Bette said with a smile. Crystal smiled back and stroked her hair back. "Thank you." Bette and Dot continued to smile and Crystal just before looking away. "You can contact the dead, can't you?" Dot asked as she tried to get her sister to look the way she was looking. "Yes, I do. I've been doing it for years...I can contact the dead and even see it if I really must." Crystal said in response for Dot's question. Dot smiled and looked the same way Bette was looking. "You might come in use one day." Dot said as the conjoined twins walked away. Suddenly Jimmy came running past and went to the stage for the introducing of the show. "Welcome everyone to the freak show." He shouted, the crowd clapped. As he carried on talking he introduced Bette and Dot and then shortly it was Crystal. Crystal went onto the stage as the lights blinded her eyes a little but she smiled at the audience. "This is our newest act yet, Crystal here can contact the dead." Jimmy said as he then walked off the stage quickly giving Crystal 'the wink' for her to do her stuff. She looked at the crowd, spotting this young man staring right at her, by the looks of things he was sitting next to an old woman that seemed to be his Crystal closed her eyes and whispered the words for making the dead coming back to life. As she did that the lights flicked and then came back on bright as she saw a ghost of a rope walker above the audience. The audience cheered as they watched the ghost walk across the rope and do some flips across the rope too. Before it got any more dangerous, Crystal clicked her fingers and the ghost simply disappeared. She then left the stage, cheering.

As the show finished and the audience vanished from their seats, Crystal went to the front of stage and sat there, letting her legs drop over the stage. Suddenly something moved from one of the seats and Crystals eyes followed the movement. It was that young man she saw in the crowd. Crystal titled her head and looked at him. "You're the new one?" the young man asked as he stopped in front of her. She nodded and pressed her lips together. "I'm Crystal Harmony, I saw you...You was at the show? In the audience?" She asked. The young man titled his head with a small smile. "I was, you're right, Crystal." Crystal smiled at the young man, she sensed something good about him...something interesting. "Dandy, Dandy Mott by the way." The young man said just before holding his hand out for her to shake. Crystal's eyes moved down to the hand that belonged to Dandy's. It looked soft and presentable, it looked as if he was the type of guy who cared for himself a lot. She took his hand and shook it firmly just before he moved her hand and pecked his soft lips on her skin of her hand, a small smile aroused on Crystal's face. Dandy's blue eyes stared into Crystal's hazel eyes as he kissed her hand one more time and then smiled revealing his pearl white teeth. "Crystal Harmony, would you like to get out of this place for a while? maybe come to dinner?" He asked with a gentle voice. Crystal thought about for a second and started to hesitate but then looked at him for a minute. He was a perfect guy, nice eyes, nice smile, nicely combed back hair that smelt nice and by the looks of it a nice body too and plus Crystal thought that she could deal with getting out of this freakshow for a bit...it would do her a little good. "Yeah, I'd lo-"

"She isn't going anywhere, richboy." Both of their faces brought attention to the other side of the tent where Jimmy came from. Dandy rolled his eyes and smirked at the lobster boy. "I could feel you, I could just feel you coming to destroy this." Dandy said, his voice starting to break. Crystal could feel the tension as them two stared at each other. "For a starter you're not buying her...not like you did with the twins." Jimmy carried on and folded his arms. "I'm not going to buy Crystal, all I did was I simply asked her to go to dinner with me...that is all. There's no harm in that, is there Jimmy?" Dandy asked as he titled his head and moved towards Jimmy. Jimmy snarled at Dandy and moved towards him to, just to the point where they we're both face to face. Crystal knew she had to do something so she jumped off the stage and came running up to both of them and stood in front of Dandy but faced Jimmy, folding her arms, giving him the look. "Jimmy, I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing...You have Maggie, remember?" She said as she looked at him and titled her head. Jimmy's eyes looked down at Crystal and shook his head. "You don't understand." "No you don't." Dandy replied back to Jimmy. Crystal felt Jimmy' s anger burn inside of him and he went to throw a punch at Dandy but just before he did, she pushed him away as hard as she could protecting Dandy. The lobster boy fell to the ground and looked at Crystal, shocked. "Dandy, you better go..." Crystal said in a slight whisper and looked the other way. Her breath hitched once she felt his hand touch her chin and then moved his hand to the side of her face pulling her eyes to his. "I think you mean we better go...I'm not leaving without you. I need you." Dandy whispered as he edged a bit closer to her with a smile. Crystal was confused, what did he mean by he needed her. By the tone of his voice, it sounded like she had no other choice but to just leave with Dandy and so she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal and Dandy stood in front of a big house, it was white and slightly bigger then the one she used to live in back in Washington. Dandy with a smile took Crystal's hand and walked her to the door and standing straight and brushing himself off a bit with his other hand, he opened door revealing what wonders behind it. Crystal mouth slightly dropped as she saw the house...more like a mansion. The room was painted white whilst a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling, brightening the room whilst underneath Dandy's and Crystal's feet was a light wooden flooring. Crystal let go of Dandy's hand as she spun around slowly, amazed and shock at what the mansion holds, she knew that Dandy was rich but she didn't expect this.

"Mother, I'm home!" Dandy shouted as he went towards the long staircase with his smile still upon his face. He turned to look at Crystal and pressed his lips together just before speaking "What do you think, Crystal?". Crystal turned at Dandy's voice and smiled as she went over to him. Before she could say anything another voice interrupted with "Dandy my dear, where have you been?". A woman walked down the staircase tat was infront of them, she had a ginger hair and her lips were covered in a rouge lipstick, like the rest of her, she was dressed in rouge. "And who in the hell are you spe-" The woman froze when she saw Crystal and she smiled. "And who is this?" She asked with a raise of her gingerish eyebrows. "This is Crystal, she shall be staying for dinner mother, so I would like something good prepared as soon as possible." Dandy said as he looked up at his mum. She straight away looked at Dandy and forced a smile upon her face and came down the stairs, just before walking away from Dandy and Crystal, she looked over at them both, her eyes scowling. "The names Gloria Mott...I'm Dandy's moth-" Dandy glared at her and Gloria kept her mouth shut. Just before nodding, she walked away, Crystal felt something, something wrong about how that conversation went, there was something wrong about how she just stopped talking. A moment of silence went passed and Dandy huffed and spun round to Crystal and smiled just before taking both of her hands from her sides. "Crystal." His voice sounded different to the way he spoke to his mother. "Dandy." Crystal replied with a smile. "Would you like to follow me?" He cocked an eyebrow at Crystal just before turning to go up the stairs. Crystal simply smiled and squeezed Dandy's hand for him to move up the stairs and he did so.

Dandy stopped at these two big white doors and smiled as well as letting go off Crystal's hand. "Here is the room that I stay in." He said as he opened the two doors with his hands, he then stood out the way for Crystal to move in his room, for her to see the wonders and amazing things he has. Looking over at the bed that was rather big and could fit at least four people on, Crystal went over to it. She was fascinated, fascinated the way it was presented and the materials that were used for the covers...silk...the richtess thing you could have for your covers on your bed. She glided her fingers along the covers softly as she also felt Dandy's eyes watching her every move, she could feel him move a bit closer every time she dragged her finger back up. It got to the point where Dandy was behind Crystal and he got his hand on placed it on Crystal's hip. Her breath hitched at his touch and she tightened her body language up as her heart beat increased. She could feel his breath on her neck lightly, he was relaxed as he pulled her in tighter and began to make shh-ing noises in Crystal's ear. By now Crystal would of ran but someone was telling her to stay because it was safe. She closed her eyes tighter as she tried to see what spirit kept telling her that but it was just a blur, of blur of red, blue, yellow, green and white as almost as it was clown colours. "Relax Crystal." She heard Dandy whisper in her ear, a shiver went down her spine. He continued shh-ing until the point where she felt his lips onto her neck. She jumped and a hot flush went over her, her body then reacted with an almighty kick and Dandy released Crystal and fell ever so slightly to the ground. Crystal fell onto the bed and she lifted her head up in a panic. Dandy stood up, feeling the blood in his veins boil in confusment and anger on why Crystal would do that. "How dare you!?" He shrieked, his voice cracked as his eyes started to fill with tears. Crystal sat up on the bed in another panic and sorted her hair out so it was in place again. Suddenly Dandy fell to the ground and broke down, rocking back and forth to himself. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean too, I didn't honestly." Crystal pleaded as she looked at the helpless crying man on the floor. He ignored what she said and continued crying, murming to himself. "It's my fault!" He said. "It's all my fault!". Crystal bended down to Dandy's level as she got off the bed and grabbed hold of his face tightly so he couldn't refuse to not look at her. "Shut up Dandy!" Crystal pleaded again. She knew something wasn't right about Dandy and she wanted to get out of this place but deep down she wanted to help him. "Nothing is your fault...Dandy, listen to me." Crystal said in a calm voice, hoping it would calm Dandy down. He looked at her, a tear falling from his face, she quickly wiped the tear away and she looker at him in the eyes. "But you don't know what I did, you don't know anything, you don't understand." His voice was quiet, it was as if he sounded like he regretted something, regretted something that he could never take back in all his life entirely. "I'll help you, just please Dandy let me. I need to help you." She ended the sentence with a whisper and she pressed her lips together just before looking at his perfectly soft lips that were parted slightly. "Bu-" Before Dandy could say anything else Crystal decided to plant a soft kiss upon his lips. She let go off his lips and she looked away from him, she wanted to feel the pain he felt, the regret he felt, the way he coped with whatever he regretted so badly to the point he was having a break down. "Dandy, listen to me." She looked at him again and pushed his chin up a bit so he wouldn't look back down. "This wont be the last time you see me, you can come and get me, anytime by the freakshow. I'll be there for you, waiting Dandy." Her voice stayed in Dandy's head as if it was like a tape recorder played on repeat, the words hit him, these were the words that he's been needing to here from someone and he's finally got it. He smiled at her and the tears vanished back into his eyes. "Thank you Crystal, I do appreciate it, I shall co-" Dandy's voice got cut off by the door opening. Automatically Crystal stood up straight and brushed of her dress and looked at the door to see it was Gloria. "Sorry to interrupt..." She eyed Dandy and Dandy eyed back at her. "...but dinner is served." She finished her sentence and walked away leaving the door open. Dandy stood up and took a breather just before reaching grab Crystal's hand, he looked at her and bent his head towards her ear. "We shall discuss this some over time." He whispered ever so quietly into her ear that she couldn't really hear it but luckily she caught on what he said and simply nodded. "To dinner we shall go." Dandy said, moving his head away from Crystal and walked out with her still hand in hand to the dinning room downstairs.

Crystal, Dandy and Gloria was sitting at the table and the awkward tension was high. Dandy stared down Gloria as she uncomfortably looked away from him, Crystal looked straight ahead of her not really wanting to make any eye contact at this time. "So Crystal, I see you have a wonderful gift." Gloria said as she looked at her and avoided Dandy. Crystal's eyes slowly peered up to Gloria and she smiled shyly just before clearing her throat. "Yes, I've had them all my life, I'am thankful for them." She said just before fully looking at Gloria. "Well at least you've but a good use to it." Gloria said back to Crystal. Before Gloria could say anything else the food arrived on their tables and they began to eat. "Mother, I specifically asked for something good for dinner not some slump of meat." Dandy complained as he poked at the meat with his fork. To Crystal it looked absolutely delicious, the meat was a nice cooked deer with a few of these very fine potatoes on the edge as well as some salad to go on the side, she couldn't see what Dandy was complaining about. Before cutting a piece of meat off, Crystal heard Gloria sigh and mumble something to herself. Dandy edged in closer to the table, his facial expression starting to become very irritated. "What did you just say?" He asked, his voice low and deep. Gloria stayed silent and continued to look down. Dandy could feel his blood bubbling inside of him at the irritation he was having. "MOTHER! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!" Dandy shouted at the top lungs and slammed his hand on the table which caused Crystal to jump. "I said you ungrateful child!" Gloria cried back at Dandy. "I'm a ungrateful child?" Dandy laughed and shook his head, Crystal could see the anger in him as she felt the bad tension, he was about to explode. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW DANDY." Gloria shouted just before standing up and slamming both of her hands on the table which caused the table to shake. Dandy glared at her just before releasing a horrifying scream from his mouth and walking out the room. The room became silence even though they could heard Dandy having a hissy fit, screaming his head off, repeating the words "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" over and over again whilst he threw somethings in the room he walked to. "I'm ever so sorry about Dandy." Gloria said quietly just before sitting back down. "He gets like this sometimes, he gets very angry." Gloria continued to say as she looked at Crystal. "He's done some bad things and he's very dangerous, I hope you know that Crystal..." She froze and looked away from Crystal. "...it's perhaps better if you just leave now my dear." Gloria got up and smiled uncomfortable at her. Crystal stood up uneasy and confused, she felt there was something missing as if Gloria was hiding something about Dandy from her but what was the something? Crystal wanted to find out, she was interested, there was this little thing that Crystal felt she had a connection with Dandy and that's why she wanted know, she has to know. Just before leaving the house that belonged to Gloria and Dandy, Gloria told Crystal to "not get involved" with Dandy but how could she not? Besides Crystal knew there was something bad as there was a spirit in that house even though it looked newly built but there was something up. Going into the cold darkness of the night, Crystal started to walk back to camp just before something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from where she was walking, her body became tense and she let out a shriek just before it got covered by a hand. Kicking and screaming something let her free and she turned round to see who it was...Dandy. He placed a finger over his lips as in a way to say to be quiet. "Why are you here?" She whispered to him as she looked back at the house. He did to but then looked back at Crystal. "I didn't say goodbye, you can't leave like that, you can't leave me like that." He whispered, sniffling a little. Crystal could see the tear stains upon his cheeks from where he had his hissy fit and by the looks of things then had another breakdown. "I'm sorry." She replied back to him. Dandy shook his head and placed a hand on her cheek softly. "No, I'm sorry. Dandy's voice sounded calm and deep and Crystal began to feel a nice cosy feeling at the sound of his voice. He then moved his head closer to hers and placed his lips perfectly in line with hers, he leaned into the kiss for a bit longer and so did Crystal just before they both separated and looked at each other. "I...I better go." Crystal said as she slowly moved from Dandy. Dandy stood there, his heart slowly beating for once not quickening, he thought he was going to angry with her but he didn't and he accepted what she said. This took him by surprise and simply smiled Crystal. "I'll come back for you. I promise you Crystal" Dandy said just before slowly walking back towards his house where his hateful mother was. Crystal walked away from him, her heart going crazy, she wasn't expecting the kiss in a way because of earlier but she didn't care. She walked all the way back to camp, her hopes up high and a smile upon her face, she finally has figured out that she's in love, in love with Dandy Mott.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal slowly crept through the yard of the freakshow going towards her caravan. It was quiet so she guessed everyone was sleeping. She went into her tent and sat down on her bed, her heart pounding with her mixed emotions flowling around in her head. It was all amazing and she could't quite believe it but there was two things that was stuck in her head and that was, the spirit that she couldn't see clear and the hidden things about Dandy. She didn't quite understand the way Gloria acted, she acted as if something big was bothering her. Crystal gradually laid down in her own bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

The sunrise rose at 6am sharp and Crystal was awoken later on by the rest of the gang walking past and chatting away. She yawned just before peaking her head out the door to see the outside world, bright and young, it was beautiful actually. Just before she went anywhere she got changed into a nice black dress and wrapped a black bandana around in her dark brown hair and placed some comfortable black dolly shoes on. "Crystal, you in there?" She lifted her head up at the voice and her heart began to pound. She recognised the voice a little even though it wasn't so clear. "Ye...yeah." Her voice was a bit shakey as well as her movement just before exiting her caravan and stepping out to see who it was. "Thought you was gone." It was Jimmy. Crystal sighed with relief and released her tension with a small smile. "No, why would I be gone?" She giggled a little with a roll of her eyes. Jimmy walked ahead of her and she followed. "Because you went with richboy last night, I thought you got taken." Jimmy said as he looked at her for a second and then looked away. "Why would I be taken? What are you talking about Jimmy?" She asked back in response, confused once again. "Dandy...he isn't what you think he is, ask Bett and Dot, they've been with him, he's do-" Jimmy stopped and looked completey away. "What?! What is it?" Crystal said, a bit of anger in her voice, she was getting fed up of people not telling her about Dandy. "Look." Jimmy said as he nodded his head infront of them. Crystal looked, her eyes widening, to find Dandy leaning aganist the car with a big smile on his face. Crystal's heart skipped a little and she ran towards him as Dandy held his arms out for her, leaving Jimmy behind. "What are you doing here?!" She asked Dandy as she let go off him, he looked back at her with a smile still upon his face. "Taking you for a little adventure." He said just before bringing his eyes up to Jimmy. His smile then dropped and he stared at Jimmy. "You need to check with Elsa before this even happens." Jimmy said, his voice cold and sharp. "Already did, she said I can." Dandy replied back with a smug smile on his face. "Whatever." Jimmy mumbled before walking away. Crystal's heart slowly broke as she saw Jimmy walk away with the saddest face she's ever seen him have, it made her feel bad in a way but she couldn't look Dandy down could she? She turned back to Dandy, her hazel eyes glistening in the sunlight as she looked at his blue eyes. "So beautiful, take a seat and I'll take you somewhere..." Dandy said as he opened up the side door for Crystal to get into. She blushed a bit at what he said and she sat down in the car seat. He got into the car and she turned to him. "So where's this somewhere?" She smirked as the car started pulling away from the freakshow. "Somewhere special." He smiled at her just before looking out on the road.

Dandy pulled up at the side of this cliff, it looked amazing, the scenery was great, mixed with great wonderful and vibrant colours everywhere, it felt peaceful. "This is somewhere I like to go...I got told to go here when I get angry." Dandy's voice lowered at the end of his sentence and that made Crystal turn her head towards him. Crystal wanted to ask and she widened her mouth a little but then she closed it again. They both sat in silence, listening to the birds tweet and the leaves whilsiting in the air. "Dan...Dandy, why do you get so y'know...angry?" She asked nervously, looking at him slightly. Dandy sat there and stared ahead of him, the question that she asked him was annoying him, he didn't know himself, he only know that his mother sent him to this doctor to go and get help because she thought that he was 'crazy', he didn't believe any of it...even though with the numberous of bad things he's done. "I don't want to talk about it." Dandy simply said and looked the other way. Another moment of silence passed by and Crystal couldn't just leave her question unanswered, she wanted to find out for once and for all. "Why Dandy?" She asked him again, her voice in a serious tone. Dandy started to go red as another question was asked, it confused him, he didn't understand and he hated it. "I told you I don't know now will you stop asking me stupid questions! You stupid girl!" Dandy raised his voice at Crystal as his blood boiled once again. Crystal jumped and she slowly moved away from Dandy, she became frightened and upset at the words he just said, from beautiful to now stupid girl. "Your mother was right..." Crystal began to say, a tear dropping down at the side of her cheek. "You are ungrateful, you could of had me Dandy, I could of been yours...even though I've known you for a short time, I've seem to fallen for you but it seems you're like the rest of them...ungrateful." Crystal carried on saying before sobbing and getting out the car, walking away. Dandy was shocked at the terms what she just said, not at the word ungrateful but the term of her falling for him and that's all he wanted, for someone to fall for him like the way he would fall for them. Crystal carried on, sobbing and walking, she didn't know where she was going but she just wanted to go somewhere far. Dandy sat there as his hands tightened up against the steering wheel as his anger burst inside him, to him his anger felt like if someone as placed something flammable in a fire and it was out of control. "I hate you." He mumbled to himself whilst strengthening his hands again around the steering wheel. Out of his burning anger he began to smash his head against it repeatability as well as shouting the words "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you". He stopped and sat there for a bit whilst a small patch of blood appeared on his forehead and a few tears came to his eyes. He didn't understand what he felt, he didn't understand the anger he felt all the time, the pain he felt, the sadness he felt and now the love he felt. He didn't know he could ever fall in love because of the state he was in...well that's what the doctor kept telling him, it's impossible to love a human like him which then to Dandy he always said to himself he was a freak, just like the other freaks. No-one understood the way he thought, the way he slept, the way he just have a breakdown like that all because of one silly little question. To himself he didn't get how he slept at night with these pounding thoughts coming into his brain and smashing the little bit of light he had that he called 'happiness' but the happiness he felt was strange. The strange happiness was him destroying others, killing people and destroying himself mentally, he loved it as it made he smiled but he didn't get why it did. He knew it was time to settle another victim of his as he could tell himself that the happiness was empty inside. He started the car and drove away, leaving everything behind.

Crystal didn't know know where to go but she knew who she wanted to talk to...Jimmy of course. After walking for miles, she bursted through the tent of the freakshow and sobbed harder, falling to the ground this time. The thoughts were coming back, Dandy shouting reminded her of her father, her worst nightmare that she could never ever get rid off, it still haunted her at night even in the day but she made sure it kept well at the back of her mind. Her father was a monster, beating and shouting at her mother and herself, it got to the point where her mother was beaten nearly to death. Jimmy looked up and spotted Crystal amongst everyone and ran to her, picking her up and taking her outside the tent. "Did he hit you?" Jimmy said to her in a panic. She couldn't hear him clear amongst everything that was going on in her head, the nightmares, the visions of spirits, the talking, everything. She shook her head but suddenly he lifted her head up with his claw hand and examined her face. No bruises, no cuts, no nothing, she was fine. "What happened Crystal?" He said again. She shook her in response and took a breather. "H...He sho...shouted a...at me...and called...me a stupid...girl." She managed to say, slowly catching her breath back. "I was trying to help him, I wanted to understand him, I wanted to feel his pain, y'know?" Crystal continued to talk. Jimmy looked at the ground and looked back at Crystal, he knew there was something going on with Crystal and it wasn't just because of Dandy. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Crystal avoided his eye contact but there was no use as he moved her head to face him, she sighed maybe it was the time to tell him. "Dan...Dandy shouting just reminded me of...of how my father use to...he use to beat my mother to death." Her voice quitened and she managed to look away from him. Jimmy was shocked, he couldn't believe it, let alone of her past but what Dandy managed to reminded her off. "I just want someone to tell me about Dandy and why he's like this..." She carried on talking, whipping the tear stains from her cheeks. Her eye caught something, she looked directly at it to find it was the same colours she saw from before but when she was with Dandy, the clown colours but this time there was an actual clown standing there, facing her, his expression emotionless as the clown had a mask on. Crystal became confused as she focused on the clown, zoneing out of the conversation with Jimmy, Who are you? She said in her head, focusing harder as she heard a voice come from somewhere, it was hard to hear as it was a mumble but after the voice repeated itself she finally got it. "I'm...no...bad person..." The voice said, it sounded like the clown. What do you mean? She asked in her head. "Dan...Dandy isn't a bad...nor good person." The clown mumbled at her. What do you mean?! She asked again, this made no sense to her whatsoever. The clown soon vanished and her eyes brought back to Jimmy which where soon then pressed aganist his as he moved fowards. Her eyes were still open at the time and she joulted back slightly, this felt totally wrong to her and she knew she couldn't do this, not to Dandy. "Sorry." Jimmy said and looked away. Crystal simply shrugged and laughed shyly. "It's fine don't worry about it, look do you know who the best person is to speak about Dandy?" She moved the conversation so it wouldn't be awkward. Jimmy looked at her slightly, he felt gutted that she didn't react back to the kiss. Ever since she' s been here at the freakshow he had some weird feelings for Crystal and that was the only way he could ever express it...through a kiss...and even that she didn't get. and all because of Dandy. "Try talking to his mother." He mumbled and looked down. "I'll talk you there, saves you walking all that way." Crystal's face lit up at his offer. "Thank-you." Crystal smiled, placing a small kiss on the lobster boy's cheek. He blushed a little and smiled back. He couldn't let her face the truth about Dandy, not alone when she's in a state like this...it wouldn't be right.


	5. Chapter 5

Pressing on the doorbell that belonged to the Mott's, Jimmy and Crystal waited until someone answered it Finally the door opened slightly and a small voice began to talk. "Who is it?" The voice said that matched the same voice as Dandy's mother. "It's Crystal and Jimmy...I'm here to talk...to talk about Dandy." Crystal replied back whilst trying to look through the gap between the door and wall. "I'm really busy at the moment, I cannot not talk right now..." Gloria replied as quickly as she could. She began shutting the door but before it was fully shut Jimmy stopped it with his hand. "Please , Crystal needs to know." He said. There was a moment of silence and the door opened fully and there stood Gloria with her head facing the ground. "You may come in." Her voice was quiet and uncomfortable. Crystal and Jimmy stepped into the house and Crystal placed her hand gently onto her shoulder. "Thank-you Gloria, I just needed to know as...I'm in love with your son." Crystal's body shivered as she said the word 'love' and Gloria looked at her a little shocked. Gloria always thought that it was physically impossible to 'love' someone like Dandy, even she was finding it impossible herself. "You deserve to know my dear." She said in response and smiled as a tear came to her eye. Finally this was the moment.

Gloria, Jimmy and Crystal settled down around a table with a pot of tea and china cups for them to drink whilst talking about Dandy. Gloria took a slight sip of her tea and she then cleared her throat just before talking. "Dan...Dandy hasn't always been a perfection as you see him..." Gloria swallowed hard as her eyes started to swell with tears. "He...he's crazy Crystal and I'm not talking about when he gets angry, I'm talking about what he does." Crystal looked at her, still confused. "He's k...k...killed-" Just before saying anything else she dapped her eyes with a tissue just before taking another deep breath. Crystal didn't know how to feel or even how to react, she felt numb to what Gloria was telling her, she didn't want to believe it but she knew she had to as it was the truth. "He...he's been going to the doctors...to get help...he doesn't know that he's going there to get help, I told him he goes there so they can analysis his brain which I know is wrong, very wrong." Gloria began to shake her head, you could see she was angry with herself. "I...It's OK, Gloria." Crystal strongly said just before taking a deep breath. Crystal knew in the back of her mind that she needed to help Dandy, he was ill...terribly ill. "I'll help him, I'll help him become better." Crystal weakly smiled, deep down she was frightened to death by Dandy and what he's done but in the end she still loved him and nothing was going to change that. "Oh no, you cannot do that. He's too dangerous for you, my dear." Gloria said, shaking her head violently just before talking a small sip from her tea.

"What do you mean I'm too dangerous mother?" Dandy said as he walked in. Gloria rose from her seat in a flash and panic started to take over her. "Oh no darling, I wasn't talking about you." Gloria said with a fake smile. Dandy scowled at her as he heard the whole conversation, he then brought his eyes to attention with Jimmy and then Crystal. Seeing them together made his blood boil like a kettle, Crystal was his and he was Crystal's and he knew that and he couldn't have lobster boy standing in his way. "Crystal, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice calm for a moment. Jimmy looked at him and slowly placed his hand on Crystal's. She froze, she didn't know what to do. "She's moved on, Dandy." Crystal turned to Jimmy and joulted her hand back to herself and shook her head. "What are you doing?" She hissed at Jimmy whilst she felt Dandy's eyes focused on the both of them. "Just watch, you said you wanted him gone so I'm doing you the favour." He said in a low voice as he stared at Dandy. "No I didn't!" She hissed at him again. "Dandy, would you like some tea?" Gloria asked. Dandy head titled towards her as he began to get red in the face. "SHUT UP MOTHER, I DON'T WANT TEA, I DON'T WANT YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE THIS HOUSE, I HATE JIMMY, I HATE-" He shouted at the top of his lungs and he then paused and turned to Crystal who joulted back again as he began to shout. He looked at how afraid she looked, how afraid she was of him, he felt like a monster. "Crystal. Stand up." He said as he took a breath. She did as what he told her to do but slowly and shakingly. "Come here." Crystal moved towards him, edging closer to his face. "Step away from him Crystal." Jimmy said his voice full of anger, holding up a gun which shocked Crystal. As if Jimmy was 'planning' to kill Dandy, but why? She thought about it for a second and it all made sense...Jimmy Darling was in love with her. This was a love triangle that Crystal was completely oblivious from. Dandy laughed as he softly grabbed Crystal's wrist and pulled her towards him even closer and then placed a soft kiss on her lips, letting the bad thoughts of Dandy from Crystal's mind vanish. "You can't shoot me because Crystal loves me, I mean think about how ridiculous that sounds, killing someone because of jealousy, Jimmy?" He continued to say just after releasing Crystal lips. "She isn't Dandy, she thinks your a monster." Jimmy said bitterly.

"I'm no monster." Dandy smiled. "I am perfection." Jimmy laughed at what Dandy just called himself. Perfection, what perfection? Jimmy thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. Jimmy held the gun tightly in his lobster hand and scowled at Dandy. "We kissed earlier, did you know that?" Jimmy spitted out, tilting his head a little towards Crystal. She shook her head and faced Dandy. "I...He...He kissed me Dandy, he came onto me! I moved because I love you." Crystal blurted out, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to lose Dandy nor did she didn't want to lose Jimmy but she knew down in her heart she belonged to Dandy. "I believe you." Dandy said quietly with a small wink. "Kill me then lobster boy, I dare you, you can't barely shoot with those hideous hands." Dandy said with a cocky smile. Jimmy had the verge to shoot Dandy there and then but for Crystal's sake he didn't pull the trigger. Without even another thought, Dandy pulled out a gun for nowhere and faced it directly at Jimmy's head. "I knew it! you're too weak too, you're too afraid Jimmy." Dandy taunted. "I'm not! I'm not weak!" Jimmy shouted back at him. Crystal looked at them both and then turned to Gloria who was standing there horrified and shaken up. "Go on then shot me." Dandy said, his words slipping off his tongue like poison. Jimmy went to go and pull the trigger but Gloria shouted at them both to stop it. Dandy sighed and lost his temper even more and pointed the gun to her. With a blink he shot her directly in the forehead and she fell backwards whilst her red blood scattered up the white pale walls that were behind her. Crystal looked and ran over to Gloria, touching her peaceful face that seemed relaxed and finally free. Jimmy stared at Dandy who simply smiled with the tears of sorrow coming to his eyes. He then slowly moved the gun towards his head and Crystal turned round to him. With a almighty shriek, Crystal jumped and dived for Dandy, hoping the gunshot that he was about to receive from himself would miss his head. Falling to the floor, Crystal looked at Dandy, tears streaming from her, she couldn't lose Dandy, not now, not ever, she didn't care if he was a monster or a psychopath or anything because her love for him was too strong. She wanted to protect him from the feelings he felt and help him through the darkness and guide him to the light. He was her perfection and nothing mattered to her now apart from him, forget the freakshow, forget everyone else...Dandy was her perfection, her guide to let the bad thoughts vanish, her way to a happier life even if he was like this. No-one would understand and she knew everyone would judge but Crystal could handle that. She wouldn't never be able to sleep again not knowing that Dandy was still in her heart and she was in his.

Terrified to look if Dandy was still breathing, she moved his head to face her gently. His eyes were bluer than ever and his lips were softly parted like always, giving Crystal a glimpse of his pearl white teeth, his hair was perfectly slit back and his skin was soft like always. But there was no movement from him. "Dandy?" She cried softly. "Dandy?". Still nothing. Her heart began to drop and her world started to crash. All of this reminded of her of the time when she found her mother beaten to death. "Dandy?" She shook him and cried. Removing the gun from his hand, she laid down on his chest and cried just before placing the gun to her head herself. She couldn't continue living on, losing yet another person in her life. First it was her father, then grandpa and now Dandy. She couldn't do this anymore. "I'm ready to go." She whispered to herself, shutting her eyes tightly. Before pulling the trigger on herself something pulled the gun away and aimed it the other way. Crystal's eyes shot open and she lifted her head up and she saw Dandy very much alive. "No you're not ready to go." He whispered, kissing her forehead softly. Crying even more, she buried her head into Dandy, releasing the flowing tears onto his chest whilst his strong arms kept her safe, warm and comfortable. "I love you Crystal...I did this for you..." He whispered whilst a tear fell from him, kissing her head and stroking her hair. "You're mine, remember that, you're mine, mine, mine." Dandy said quietly as he stared up to the blank ceiling, feeling numb inside and outside to what has actually happened.

((please comment what you think so far! I would like to know what you think & if I should carry it on!))


	6. Chapter 6

((just a warning, it does get a bit smutty but not so smutty, so so so sorrry omfg))

Crystal awoke with a blur as the lights hit her pupils of her eyes. Getting up from where she was lying down she stretched and realised she was on the sofa in the sitting room. Getting up as her body ached and her mind confused, she went off to go and find Dandy, hoping he was fine. Crystal pushed two doors open that lead to were Dandy normally would be and by a good guess he was, standing in a pink bath robe facing the opposite direction and looking at a bathtub. He turned around with a pleasant smile and walked towards her. "How are you feeling?" He asked Crystal as he touched the side of her face gently, seeing some brusing from earlier. Crystal looked the other way and then looked backed at Dandy and smiled. "I'm...I'm OK." She replied and looked down. Dandy lifted her head up and planted a small kiss on the side of lips and then to the center of her lips, he then kept his forehead aganist hers with another smile appearing on his lips. "I've got a little suprise for you." He whispered as he looked down at her lips and looked back to her eyes. "You're going to love it, come." He said before seperating his forehead aganist hers and walking away. Before Crystal could follow him she was stunned by a voice that she heard, she looked around the room, her head spining in different directions until she spotted her. Gloria. "Keep him safe my dear, keep my boy safe. You can't let him get taken away, you can't let him, just please Crystal." Her voice sounded tearful as like if she was about to cry but before Crystal could even reply she was gone. "Crystal?" Dandy said, she looked at him in confusement and shook her head. "Sorry, I was just...doesn't matter." She replied in reponse as she walked over to him slowly. "Did you see something? Maybe someone?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him and began to shake her head as in to say no but she then remembered...she couldn't lie to him, it wasn't worth it. "Yes, you're mother." She said quietly just before looking at the bathtub. Her eyes began to widen as she saw what was inside. "Yes and speaking of my mother...I've come to the conclusion of instead of skinning you're victims, you should always bathe in their blood instead. Much better expirence I'd say." He said as he stared at the bath and dipped his hand in it and then swished it around like it was just water. He turned to Crystal with a grin and started to undo his bathrobe. "Do come in if you wish." He said as he fully slipped the bathrobe off and slowly started to get into the bathtub, Crystal was blown away by the magnificent naked body of Dandy Mott, she couldn't take her eyes of off him, it wasn't by the fact that he's never seen a body like this before but she was blown away how he can become so clean but so bloody. She watched him over the bathtub as he began to relax and close his eyes. "Why are you so afraid, Crystal?" He asked, his eyes still closed. "I'm not afraid of anything." She said shyly. "You are, I can see it right through you. It's like I'm looking into a mirror almost when I look at you." He grinned to himself, he opened one eye and looked at her. "You don't have to be afraid, you can simply just over come it...like myself." He nodded at the blood in the bath and closed his eye and lied back. Crystal just looked at him, so what he was saying was you can simply over come your fear by simply just killing. Well isn't that a bit extreme? She thought to herself. She then looked away from him and thought about the freakshow. Jimmy? What about Jimmy?! She looked down and the ground and sighed, she knew she had to go back. "Da...Dandy, I need to go back." She heard Dandy move in his bath and her him sigh. "We must you go back when you can stay here, with me? You will be safe, I'll keep you. Remember Crystal, you're mine. I'm your boyfriend." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at Crystal. She froze at the end of his sentence, Boyfriend? What so this is not a flick? She turned to him and titled her head. "What so we're in a relationship?" She questioned him, placing a hand on her hip. "I would say that yes, if that what a boyfriend is then yes we are." He replied with a nod of his head to the side. She was shocked, never in her life she thought she'd come to this stage. "But I need to go back." She quickly responded. He sighed again and closed his eyes. "Fine then but I want you back, you got that?" He said, opening his eyes again. Crystal nodded and walked over to Dandy and bent down to his level. Dandy looked at her with a smile and she smiled back at him just before giving him a quick kiss. "I love you." He whispered as his eyes flicked upwards after the kiss. "I..I love you too." She said in repsonse as she got up and left Dandy lying in the blood of his mother.

Walking to the front of the freakshow, Crystal heard Jimmy talking and explaining something which didn't sound to good. "I got in a fight, it was nothing. I saved her..." He began saying. "Oh Dandy, you're such a strong man!" Crystal heard a voice say, it sounded like Bette and Dot. "I knocked that bloody bastard out! I bet he's still lying on the ground now." Before Jimmy could say anything else Crystal walked in and stared directly at him whilst everyone turned around to face her. At this point it felt this was the most imdmindating situation she's ever been in. "Look what we have here." Jimmy pointed out with a wink across to Bette and Dot underneath the cuts and bruises that lied on his face. "Get a hold of yourself Jimmy, please." Crystal said as she walked towards them. She spotted Elsmerda in the tent too, watching her carefully. "What do mean by that?" He laughed and shook his head. "You didn't do that at all, you didn't safe me, you didn't do anything. By the looks of you, you got beaten up by Dandy pretty bad." She said with a shrug. "Dandy?" Dot questioned. "Yes Dandy." Crystal spat back at Dot, she was starting to get fed up. "Oh yeah, I forgot about Dandy, I was the one who I beat up too to safe Crystal." Jimmy continued to say, facing Bette and Dot. Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing, why would he lie? What's the point? She shook her head and pushed him. "Stop the lying Jimmy! Just stop it!" Crystal shouted at him, she was getting real sick of him. "Looks like Dandy has brainwashed you." Crystal heard Elsmerda say, she turned around to her and she scowled. "Keep your mouth shut, you don't know anything about me or Dandy..." Crystal said under her breath. "What was that?" Elsmerda questioned Crystal before coming closer to her. A slight feel of fear came over Crystal as she stepped a bit backwards from Elsmerda. "Scared are you, huh? I see you're not like Dandy, you're the complete opposite...a afraid little girl." She smiled at Crystal and fiddled with the ends of her blonder hair. A sudden heat flushed over Crystal and she looked at her, she hated being called 'afraid'. "I'm not afraid, you stupid cow!" She hissed just before shoving her to the ground. Just before Crystal could have her, letting her anger burst, she felt Jimmy grab her. She let out a scream and tried to set herself free but there was no use. That was when everyone from the freakshow came and Elsa, storming in. "What an earth is going on?" She shouted whilst moving her head to look at everyone, including Crystal. "Crystal, she was going to attack me for no reason Elsa...she's been hanging around with that Dandy Mott." Elsmerda faked cried. Elsa looked at Crystal in shock and shook her head. "No, no, no, no! We cannot be having this! Crystal, I want you to go! Leave this instance!" Elsa said whilst she flicked her hand out at her. Crystal shook her head as she pushed Jimmy away, "This isn't true Elsa! I didn't attack her for no reason! She was saying stuff about Dandy!" She shouted as she looked at Elsmerda. Elsa looked at Crystal, not amused and what Crystal told her and shook her head again. "No, I do not care! I want you out of my sight! No go! And return once you get rid of that Dandy!" Elsa shrieked and then left the tent as well as long as the other people belonging in the freakshow, giving Crystal a dirty look. When everyone left, Elsmerda bursted out with a laugh and got up from the ground. "Oh no, look what I did!" She said sarcasitcly with a hand over her mouth. Crystal felt the burning sensation inside of her and she finally released the flame of anger she had, "You'll pay for this!" She said. "I'll get my revenge on you." She continuing saying before turning round to Jimmy. "And you...Dandy will deal will you." She said as she glared at them before storming out of the tent all together, letting her feelings flow.

Storming back into Dandy's house, she heard his voice, "Sweetie, is that you?" He said. Crystal stormed in and looked at Dandy, he could see she was upset and he came up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "What happened?" He said, his voice strong as he looked into her hazel eyes. "Jimmy was lying about what happened, he told everyone that he beat you up and he saved me." Crystal said as she looked at him. "Then Elsmerda embrassed me and said that I was afraid and then...then I just exploded Dandy, I don't know what happened, I just exploded." She said, tears coming into her sweet innoccent hazel eyes. Dandy made hushing noises to calm Crystal down as he held her closely to him. "Elsa told me to go away, she told me to leave..." She continued saying. "What do you want to do, Crystal?" Dandy asked supiously. "I...I..." She thought about it for a second, the way her anger exploded inside of her, the way she felt, the way how she just wanted to strangle Elmerda...she paused and looked at Dandy in the eyes. "Dandy, teach me. Teach me your ways, I want to know what it feels like to kill." Her words left her tongue like a snake slithering, she never expected for her to even say this but this was the time, the time were Crystal snapped. Dandy grinned at her and then kissed her forehead, pleased to hear what she wanted. "Yes of course I will, I'll do whatever pleases you." He said as he whispered into her ear. He started to nibble her earlobe which caused Crystal's breathe to hitch. "Thank-you." She whispered as she moved her neck a bit for him to kiss. She wanted to feel him, the way his soft lips kissed, the way his tight grib was so powerful and the way he was so affectionate but so sinster at the same time. He moved to kiss her neck, sucking on her skin a bit, leaving purple bruises on her neck. He slammed her back aganist the wall and in the moment connected his mouth to Crystal's whilst they both moved their bodies closer to each other. Dandy then moved his kiss to her neck again and moved his hand up to the thigh of Crystal and Crystal moaned ever so slighty, biting her lip trying not to show that she was weak. He grinned and teased her by moving his hand away from her thigh and she watched her as she shook her head a little and moaned ''Dandy! Please!". He liked the way she begged for her as if she neeeded him, he did what he was told whilst moving his head back to her lips and moving his hand back up her thigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal giggled and rolled away from Dandy after kissing him and sat up ever so slighty. "Was that good enough?" He teased as he looked at her. "Dandy, for heavens sake!" She grinned and nudged him lighlty. He then suddenly pulled her to him and sneaked a kiss from her lips slowly, Crystal pulled away and placed a finger on his lips as she heard a noise coming from outside the door. "What is that?" She whispered as she looked at the door. Dandy sat up with Crystal clinging onto his strong broad shoulders and looked at the door also. The door blasted open and there stood a young girl who seemed a bit chubby, she was dark skinned and her hair was black whilst her lips were covered with a red lipstick just like Gloria would have. "Ahh, Regina, how nice to see you." Dandy smiled at her as Crystal tried to cover herself up, ashamed. "Dandy, I've been calling the house phone for days about my mother, where is she?" She asked as she came up towards Dandy and Crystal, she looked at Crystal with a dirty look just like what the freaks did back the freakshow. Crystal didn't feel anything good about it, to her it felt like this Regina was a girl who would just tell off you even if you did nothing wrong. "Your mother...well..." He looked at Crystal and looked back at Regina. "...is where my mother is." He continued to say and smiled. "And where would that be, Dandy?" She questioned. Crystal knew exactly what Dandy ment, obvouisly she her mother was dead. "Up in the sky, down below. She's dead, Regina. I killed her." He simply came out with with a shrug. The news took Regina into shock as she began to shake her head and scream for her mother, not believing it. "Regina, do you remember when we was friends? In our childhood times? We was the bestest of friends wasn't we?" Dandy said as he titled his head a little at Regina. He slid out of the bed naked and walked over to her like it was no problem. Crystal watched the way he walked and the way he said his words carefully. "It was intresting us two, wasn't it?" He questioned Regina just before backing her up aganist the wall. Crystal could see that Regina looked absoutley terrffed of Dandy which to Crystal was a good thing, she wanted her to be scared as it somehow now set exciment in her. Regina flintched as Dandy started to laugh at how afraid she was, he found it entertaining in a way. "You don't need to be afraid, I've always been the same Dandy but y'know what...the killing that I do, it makes me happy, it's my happiness and I'm thankful for it. I feel like I have a gift of being able do this, making other people happy too." Dandy said as he looked at her and grinned. "You're insane Dandy, crazy. You've lost it, killing people is not happiness, that's being a murder!" Regina squeaked as she tried to get away from him. "Nah ah ah ah." He shook his head and put one hand up aganist the way. "Insanity is the way happiness works Regina, obvousily your mother was too stupid to teach that to you." He shrugged and then moved away from her. "Now I thnk you should leave as I've got business to attend too." Regina moved away from him with a shriek and ran away from him, exiting the room. He shook his head and turned back to Crystal. "Well my beautiful, I'm going to hop into the shower and then you shall learn the techiniques of me." He said with a cheeky grin and then left the room. Whilst Dandy was in the shower, Crystal picked up his bath robe and decided to put it on and then she sat down back on the bed waiting for Dandy to return. Within the next ten minutes Dandy came back into the room only wearing white underpants and with a little grin upon his face as per normal. "So you said you want me to teach you, huh?" He questioned, folding his muscley arms and raising an eyebrow at Crystal. "First of all you've got to tell yourself that you are no clown, you are greatness, you are perfection and you are the future." He pleaded to Crystal just before lowering himself down to the floor. "I want you to say it to me, Crystal. I want to hear you..." Dandy said just before placing himself to do some push ups. Whilst Crystal watched him do the push ups, she cleared her throat. "I...I' am no clown, I' am greatness, I 'am perfection and I' am the future." She said, her voice turning quite at the end. "Say it again! Don't stop till I say!" Dandy said, grunting a little whilst his strong arms pushed him up and then back down close enough to floor. "I' am no clown, I' am greatness, I' am perfection and I' am the future, I' am no clown, I' am greatness, I' am perfection and I' am the future..." Crystal repeated this over and over again until Dandy stopped doing his push ups and got up from the floor. "Good...now, the killing..." He said as he walked over to Crystal and placed his hands on her knees and then bent down to her level. "Think, think about the person who you hate, who makes your blood boil even if they just say one word. What would you like to do to them Crystal?" Dandy asked as he titled his head at her whilst she thought about what he asked her. She visioned herself with Esmeralda and the way she was and the feeling she had at the time, she then imagined herself straggling Esmeralda until she was red in the face and the great feeling she would of had after. She looked at Dandy and said "I would like to strangle her until to the point where she would begging me to stop." Dandy automatically smiled at what she said and moved to kiss her forehead. "Sounds great." He nodded, he then stood up and walked a little more further away from Crystal and turned back to her. "Stand up and come here." He said just before fetching some darts from the side. Crystal walked over to him and looked at the darts in his hand and looked up at him. "Throwing darts its like throwing knifes, all you got to do is throw it onto the bullseye unlike if your throwing a knife you have two choices, the head or the heart." He simply said just before squinting one eye and aiming a dart straight into the bullseye. "You try." Dandy said as he placed a dart in her hand and titled his head. "But Dandy, I've never thrown a dart before." Crystal said as she looked at him helplessly. "That's fine, now what you've got to do is..." Dandy came up behind her and held her arm with the hand that had the dart in and he placed his head onto her shoulder. "...you've got to concentrate now, think peacefully and aim for the bullseye." She looked at him, confused and wasn't hundred percent sure if she could do it. "It's easy, all you do is throw. Now do it." Dandy's voice became a low tone of voice, Crystal could tell he was getting annoyed with her. With his hand still on her arm and his breath on her neck, she gently threw the dart straight for the dart board, she closed her eyes and kept them shut as soon as she heard the dart hit the board. "Beautiful hit." She heard Dandy say quietly in her ear just before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She opened her eyes and saw she hit the board with the dart directly in the middle of the bullseye, she slowly turned to Dandy and cupped his face ever so slightly whilst she placed her nose against his and closed her eyes peacefully. "Crystal?" Dandy said. "Hmmm." She responded. "I think your ready now." Crystal opened her eyes. "Ready for what?" "To kill of course, you got a perfect hit with the first try, I've never seen anyone do that before." He smiled just before pecking her lips. "Dandy, what does it feel like to kill?" She quickly asked him. He sighed and pressed his lips together and put his hands on Crystal's hips. "I feel the nothingless, the painless, I don't even feel guilty. It brings me a good feeling, I remember the first killing I did...Regina's mother. She was a horrible, awful human...she was saying mean stuff to me and I simply let my anger take over me and bam. I sliced her neck open and smiled...and that's what you shall be doing next." He said just before moving away from Crystal and going to the chest. "What? What do you mean?" Crystal asked, confused. "You shall be killing Regina with this..." He turned round and held up a gun. "She's a threat to us, she knows I killed her mother and my mother and she's most likely down by the police now, so the plan is to kill the detective and Regina when they come here." To Crystal it sounded crazy to her as she's never committed such a crime in her life but then again Dandy is crazy. "Ho..how?" Crystal asked she looked at the shiny metallic gun. "Easy, I'll pribe the detective in the other room whilst you have a little heart to heart with Regina and then shoot her. After that I'll stab the detective and it's all done." Dandy shrugged whilst he walked up to Crystal and looked at the gun himself with a small grin. "I don't think I'm ready, Dandy. I can't just kill someone and-" Dandy looked at Crystal angrily and sighed. "You can, you can, you can!" He said shaking his heard, raising his voice. Crystal jumped a little as he raised his voice but she tried to ignore the frightened feeling that was wondering in her body, she wanted to run and get away from him but she knew she couldn't because her mind wouldn't let her. "I'm sorry." He said as he pulled Crystal in for a hug, he placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes. Dandy was right, Regina was a threat and if the police catch Dandy he's going down to the electric chair for definent and Crystal knew she couldn't let that happen, not now, not ever. "I'll do it...I'll do it." Crystal mumbled quietly and she looked up at him. A lovely warm welcoming smile appeared on Dandy's face and he moved his hands to crest Crystal's soft skin on her cheeks. "Thank you, so much...I can't thank you enough for doing this for me...for us." He whispered just before moving in slowly to kiss her delicate lips. At this point, Crystal wanted to make this moment last forever, everything about Dandy was so crazy, so beautiful, so magnificent, so interesting and so sinister and she loved it. Even he was a psycho that was desting to have to feel of blood on their body and the smell of it running up his nostrils, she didn't care because this was the best thing that could ever happen to her...even if she did turn into a bloodshed psycho like Dandy, she wouldn't care either as long as it made Dandy happy. The feel of Dandy's lips left her lips and she pouted at him slightly and he looked away, she moved one hand on his hand and pulled him closer to her. "Dandy...I love you, I hope you know that." She whispered to him. He looked at her and stroked the side of her face slowly, "Before I met you, I had a heart inside my body that was incapable to love but now...I can, your the one I want Crystal. I want to marry you." Dandy's words left his mouth and Crystal began to tear up. She remember first seeing a broken man who was unable to control himself and now she's seeing a beautiful man who is now fixing himself slowly bit by bit after being shattered into pieces by his past. "Dandy...I don't know what to say..." Crystal sided off and looked down. "Say yes Crystal, yes!" He pleaded, stroking her cheek again. She looked at him, her heart pounding more faster then it's ever pounded before, in the bottom of her mind she kept questioning herself_, __is this the man I want to marry, to spend the rest of my life with? _But the rest of her mind was craving him, craving his touch, his affection, his voice, his smell, everything and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. "Yes..." She said quietly like a mouse. "Wh...what?" Dandy said, raising his eyebrows and widening his blue eyes. "I said yes! I do want to marry you!" She said looking at him, a tear running down her cheek. Dandy was shocked, he couldn't believe it, for once he's actually found _lov_e that everyone kept telling him he was incapable of doing and having. He kissed Crystal on the lips once more before leaving her hold and walked over to the wardrobe to pick some clothes for the occasion. He picked out an outfit that was a black suit with a red tie and a silk red handkerchief to go with. He laid them out of the bed carefully and turned to Crystal. "I've got a surprise." He said as he pointed to the wardrobe. She looked at him clueless just before slowly walking to the wardrobe herself, her mind thinking it it was something deadly in there, waiting to fall out. But she was wrong, in the wardrobe hanging up there was a black dress that was covered in small gems that were silver and red, the colours were matching like Dandy's outfit. She took it off the hanger and held it up against her as she looked at the mirror and then looked at Dandy. "It's beautiful, how did you get it?" She aid breathlessly. He smiled and walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck, "I got it the other day, I made one my mother add the details to it. I thought it would look perfect on you." Crystal turned her head to Dandy as she placed a hand on his neck. "Thank you, Dandy, thank you." She whispered to him, looking at his blue eyes. She turned back to the mirror looking at the dress against her, it was perfect. "Let me help you put it on." He said as he slowly started to take off the bath robe that Crystal had on. She watched him the mirror carefully as he slipped off the bath robe, leaving her standing there almost naked in front of the mirror. He placed another kiss on her neck and put his hands on her waist firmly as he did that Crystal peacefully closed her eyes. "Your so beautiful." He whispered in her ear which left a shiver going down her spine. Just before kissing her neck a little more, Crystal's breathing changed as it became more faster at the feel of his lips on her neck. "Dandy..." She whispered. He ignored her and continued to kiss her neck. "Dandy...I thought we had to get ready?" She questioned with another whisper. Dandy lifting his head up slightly from her neck, looked into the mirror. "I do not recall me saying those words?" He questioned her back. She shrugged and managed to slip out of his hold. "Look we can finish that off _late_r, okay?" She said as she gave him a seductive wink. He bit his lip and went it for another kiss on her lips and Crystal let him. "That is fine, I'll help you with your dress now my lady." He grinned just before getting hold of the dress from her hand. Putting the dress on Crystal, she looked into the mirror, seeing the dress on herself. "Wonderful." Dandy said with a smile before taking a step back to look at her. Crystal smiled and turned to Dandy, "I love it." She said as she spun around gently. "Good, now...Regina should be turning up any minute-" Then the door bell went. "Now." Dandy grinned as he opened the two doors and held them open for Crystal. Today is the day...her first killing. Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dandy opened the door with a smile and with Crystal standing beside him and there stood Regina and a man who looked a lot older than Dandy. "Regina, what can I do for you today?" He grinned as he titled his head at her and the older man. "Dandy, I am Detective Jones, I'm here for a complaint about a killing you may of done?" The older man. Dandy nodded and looked back at Crystal and then looked back at the old man. "We've got nothing to hide but come in." Dandy said just before moving to the side to let the Detective and Regina in. They both walked in Dandy's property and looked around whilst Crystal kept a close eye on Regina, the house with quiet and clean like usually. "So where's your mother, ?" The Detective asked as they all walked into the sitting room which had the wallpaper of red inside. "Where my mother is, dead! Go on Dandy, tell him, tell him what emyo/emu did!" Regina ran her mouth off and stamped her feet. Dandy simply smiled and closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, he looked at Crystal. "Crystal, would you like to talk things out Regina, tell her a few things maybe? Whilst I'll have a little private conversation with Detective Jones." Dandy said as he then looked at Regina and then Detective Jones. Crystal's heart started to pound at Dandy's words and she looked at Regina, Regina looked at her up and down and then gave her a look. "Shall we...go?" Crystal said, clearing her throat mid way the sentence and walking away from Dandy. She looked at Dandy just before Regina following her, he winked at her and then looked back at the Detective. Regina and Crystal walked out of the sitting room and went into the dinning room. "So what are you then? Dandy's new maid?" Regina said rudely just before glaring at her. Crystal laughed and shook her head, "The emne/emw maid? Why in the hell would I want to replace your mothers place for? Shouldn't that be you?" Crystal asked as she walked around the table, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I would keep your gobby mouth shut, you stupid bitch...you don't know emnothing/em about Dandy, you didn't grow up with him and watch him as he treated you like shit. You didn't see his mother break down in tears, you've never been anything to Dandy before and you will emneve/emr will be now...he's just using you after all...for the sex, for the killings he's committed, for the sake of it." Regina said to Crystal in a bitter tone, Crystal completely ignored everything she said and walked towards her. "I'am something to Dandy, I'm his soon-to-be wife, believe in or not. I've been there when he's broken down, when he's been to the stage of wanting to kill himself so don't tell me that he's using me because he was once before a man that couldn't love...and now he's changed so Regina, if I was you right now I would be very careful what you say as your most likely standing in the spot where your own mother died." Crystal ranted at her as she looked to the corner of her eye and saw a black woman dressed in a maid suit, her neck covered in her ooging blood, she soon ignored it and the woman shortly disappeared. "Wife? Wife?! You've got to be joking, Dandy doesn't know what love is, he doesn't even know how to love! My mother was the best person to me and to Dandy but because he was such a spoilt brat, he hated her so how-" Before Regina could say anything else Crystal pulled out Dandy's gun that she had placed in between her breast and aimed it right at Regina. Regina started to begin to shake and she started to move backwards, away from Crystal and the gun that she held. "Yo...You wouldn't h...have to guts to...you're...not...nothing like...Dan...Dandy." Regina stuttered as she gulped loudly. "Oh really? Do you emreall/emy think so?" Crystal said loud and clear, walking closer to Regina, the gun still strongly in her hand./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dandy looked at the Detective and went over to a small coffee table that had a unique bottle of whiskey and some glasses next to it. "Drink?" Dandy asked as he poured himself a drink and turned to the Detective. Detective Jones shook his head and folded his arms. "So tell me, where have you been these past weeks?" Detective Jones asked. "At home of course and sometimes at the freakshow to go and collect my lovely soon-to-be wife in there over room." Dandy answered just before taking a drink of his whiskey. "How long have you and this soon-to-be- wife been together?" Detective Jones asked. "A few weeks, maybe days...how does this matter to you in any shape or form?" Dandy said, folding his arms across his chest, keeping the glass in his hand. "I'll make you a deal Detective Jones...if you kill Regina I'll pay you a thousand dollars, maybe more if you shoot her straight in the head." Dandy grinned he pointed in the middle of his forehead. Detective Jones looked away from Dandy and looked back at him with a nod. emNow daysemem anyone will do anything for money /emDandy thought to himself. The Detective turned around to go and just before he could leave Dandy threw the glass at the back of the Detectives head and he fell to the ground with a sudden crash. Dandy then leaped onto the back of him and took a dagger out of his pocket and repeatedly stabbed him over and over and over again whilst the little cuts in his back squirted out his blood. Tears coming to his eyes, Dandy stopped and threw the dagger onto the ground out of anger as his whole body shook and he smiled at the feel of the blood on his hands. It felt so good and he began to laugh as he got off of the Detective and stood up straight and looked around, he heard Crystal and Regina talking in the other room and he moved towards them. He stood outside the door of the dinning room his heart beating fast, hearing and watching them both./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y...yes I do really think so!" Regina spitted out, tears streaming down from her eyes. "I believe that is the wrong answer, I'am as strong as Dandy inside and outside...goodbye Regina." Crystal then pulled the trigger on the gun and her arm joulted back as the bullet blasted through the air and directly hit Regina right in the center of her head which caused her to fall backwards and hit the floor. Crystal stood there in silence, she didn't feel a thing, she just felt numb and finally emcompleteme. She watched as the blood poured out like a river from Regina and smiled ever so slightly. Suddenly something started to clap and Crystal looked up in a panic and saw Dandy with the biggest smile on his face whilst clapping at her and moving towards her. His hands were drowned in the blood whilst a few spots of blood remained on his sweet soft face. He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek and Crystal looked at him in the eyes. "I always believed you had this in you, you've always had the ambition to kill." His words ended in a whisper as he closed his eyes and smelt the air, emblood/em. "I'm proud of you Crystal, so proud." He whispered as a tear fell from his cheek and then a smile played on his lips. Crystal then placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly, she never wanted to let go. "Crystal, listen to me. Go and tidy yourself up whilst I clean this mess up and then...we can go out, I've got a surprise." Crystal smiled at Dandy's voice, he was always filled with surprises and no matter what it was it made her feel happy. She let go off him and planted a small kiss on Dandy's lips and left him in the room by himself with the blood on his hands and the body of Regina dead on the ground and on the exact spot where her own mother died, he grinned and bent down to touch her face, seeing the deep red blood still pouring out of her. "I always knew it would end up this way...I always knew."/p 


End file.
